The Demon
by Revolutionary Machine
Summary: A inuyasha mixup involving me and my bf
1. Chapter 1

**The Demons**

_Hello, my name is Mario, and this is my first story. It's something that I and my best friend, Alex, made up while instant messaging each other in the internet. I hope you like it. The first chapter barely has anything to do with Inuyasha. So be patient, Inuyasha does not appear in the first chapter, but in the 2nd chapter he will, so wait, and while you're waiting to see Inuyasha in the story, you might as well read this story or you won't understand the next one. Thank you, and peace coming out._

A creature wakes up early and screaming, due to continuous nightmares. The creature says "Damnit, these dang nightmares are getting worse every night. Maybe Alex can help me." The creature got up, and sat on the side of its bed. It had short, jet black hair, it was a light tan color, it was about 5"2 feet tall, it had golden eyes, sharp fangs and claws, and to top it all of, a pair of dog ears and a tail. He got up and stretched his arms, and while doing that, scratching his sensitive dog ears.

His name was Mario. He was a different kid, ever since the day he awoke with dog ears on his head, and long, silver hair. He was shocked at the site and kept reapeating the word shit about a hundred times. But he knew that if he told his parents, something really bad would've happened, so instead, he just called Alex, his best friend ever since elementary. She was shocked to hear this, because the exact same thing happened to her, it was like whatever happened to Mario, happened to Alex. She was a little bit shorter than Mario, she always had long hair, but she was only shocked that it was silver. She had brown eyes, and light skin.

They both decided to just dye their hair, cut some, and hide the dog ears in the mess of hair. They went to school nervous that day, afraid that people would offend them if they found out that they had dog ears, who wouldn't? Fortunately for them, they got through many weeks without detection. Unfortunately for Mario, he grew a tail, his eyes turned into a pure gold color, and Alex and him grew claws and fangs. They both just acted like normal people, and their friendship grew. But one day, their lives changed, well, not a lot of change, but hey did change a little, especially Mario. It was a Friday, and they were both happy that the weekend was finally there.

Alex invited Mario to her house, and he more than happily accepted the invitation. Mario had a huge crush on Alex, ever since he met her, in a special class for advanced students, Alex and Mario were the only ones left without partners, so they worked with each other, only to find out that they had many things in common. They were friends ever since. But anyway, Alex and Mario walked to her house, talking about the things that they could do. They also talked about their favorite TV show, Inuyasha, and how they now looked so similar to the people in the show, with dog ears, fangs, and claws.

Only a few houses away from Alex's house, Alex said "Hey, lets go on my time machine!" Mario looked at Alex with a blank stare. "You have a time machine, yeah, and I have a guitar that can type, what a dumbass comment." Mario said to Alex, with a hasty accent. Alex slapped Mario and said "I really do have a time machine, asshole! And I can even prove it to you! "Alex grabbed one of Mario's dog ears, and yanked it while walking to her house, with Mario painfully saying OW all the way. Alex opened the door, let go of Mario's dog ear, and dropped her backpack to the floor. He also dropped his backpack to the floor, while rubbing the dog ear that Alex so rudely yanked.

She brought Mario to her backyard, where she had her swimming pool, and garden. "So where is this fake time machine, I want to see it." Alex yanked Mario's dog ear, and walked to a hidden lever on the side of her house, still yanking his ear. She pulled down the lever, still holding Mario's dog ear, and now cutting a small slice in his ear with her claws. He yelled the word fuck as loud as he possibly could, and she let go of his dog ear. He rubbed the ear, and watched in amazement as Alex's pool split into two pieces, and a large, helicopter-like machine was lifted. His eyes were as wide as the Grand Canyon when he saw it.

She then grabbed his hand and said "I know, let's go back to Inuyasha's time!" He just kept staring at the machine, mouth wide open, fangs showing. Alex looked at Mario and said "Hello, earth to dumbass!" So Alex just yanked his hand, and dragged him to the machine. Alex sat in one of the two seats of the machine, and she pushed Mario to the other seat. She then closed both side doors with the touch of a button. The inside of the machine was amazing, so many buttons, and so many big, colorful buttons! Mario almost touched one of the buttons, but Alex quickly swatted his hand hard and told him not to touch **ANYTHING.**

She then pressed a few buttons, twisted a few gizmos, and told Mario, who was in a state of shock, to calm down. He felt the machine rattle and shake, as it actually began to float in the air. Mario was extremely scared at this point, but trying to calm him down, Alex held his hand and told him to hang on. He immediately slammed his head to the headrest, when the vehicle went from 0 to 100 in 1 second flat. He then had a much tighter grip with Alex's hand. She said that they were going through the time stream at warp speed. They then arrived at the time of Inuyasha, but the worst that could happen, happened. They crashed into a tall tree, and they both immediately fell out. Both Alex and Mario laid on the ground unconscious.

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

"**The Demons, Part 2"**

_This is the second part of my saga; of course none of this will make any sense unless you read the first episode. In this one, Inuyasha does appear. So now you're all happy that Inuyasha is finally appearing, big whoop. Enjoy! Also, I changed it so instead of like a narrator telling you the story, its first person view, AKA, I'm telling the story as if I were really there_

I woke up in pain, opening my eyes slowly, accepting the extremely bright light that was in the sky. I shook my head and looked around. I was in a forest right next to a well and a tree with damaged bark. I hit myself in the head, finally remembering that Alex was somewhere. Of course, I didn't realize that she was right next to him. I sighed, hitting his head again, and shook Alex awake.

Alex slowly awoke, dazed and confused, similar to how I awoke. So far we were okay, until a screeching voice called out saying "Who dares enter the forest of Inuyasha!" An arrow then whooshed right through my arm, and I fell to the floor, bleeding half to death.

A woman came running toward Alex and I, bow and arrow in hand. With her was a demon similar to Alex and I, a fox, a monk (We could tell by his drab wardrobe) and… Okay, I had no idea who the last one could possibly be. But anyway, she stopped about 5 feet in front of us, and wielded the bow and arrow at Alex.

I quickly pulled out my sword (Yes, I do have a sword, don't ask) and stood right in front of Alex, fighting through the excruciating pain, just to save Alex. I said "If you want to kill her, you have to go through me first!" The woman looked at me, and put down her bow and arrow. She said "Y… You're just a kid… but you're a demon…"

I nodded, still amazed at myself that I could still stand after having an arrow break through my insides! But I knew that I wouldn't stand for long, even demons have their weak points. I fell slightly, so I was standing on my knees, when the woman held out her hand and said "Would you like some help? My name is Kagome" With the small amount of strength I had left, I reached out my hand and grabbed hers, just before passing out.

Later

I shook my head, while realizing that I was in a small house-like structure, with the woman named Kagome by my side, along with the rest of her strange friends. Of course I know I shouldn't be talking, I'm not exactly the perfect guy either. Anyway, Kagome quietly said to me "Don't move, just relax, the wound is still very bad, don't move."

I snorted to that comment as she muttered to herself "Why are demons so stubborn?" I stood up weakly, but just came plummeting down. Kagome just walked away saying to herself "If he can't listen to my damn logic, why bother helping him!"

The other woman came up to me, and helped me up. She said "My name is Sango; Kagome's just upset because she's going back to her time, and she has to be away from Inuyasha." Kagome screamed "I'm not upset! Damnit!" I sighed and then asked Sango "What do you mean, _her time?_" She explained the whole time thing and introduced me to the rest of the gang.

After that, I ran to the well, trying to find Kagome. I might be able to go to Kagome's time, and find some tools to fix the time machine. I found Kagome in front of the Bone-eaters well, staring at the time machine with a puzzled face. I told her "Sorry about that" Kagome immediately ran to me and grabbed me.

She screamed "What the hell are you doing here!" I slipped out of her grip and said "Look, I'm just coming with you…" Kagome said "C…Coming with me? NO NO NO NO NO NO NO, NO! You're staying right here! I'm going to take you back to the village, and you're going to stay right here, you here me!" I glared at her and said "I'm coming with you!"

I could tell that Sango was right about Kagome being angry about leaving Inuyasha when she grabbed my dog ear, and dragged me to the village. But halfway there, we ran into Alex, and she asked "Notice anything different?" Kagome let go of my dog ear and I nodded my head no, and she slapped me for not noticing her new feudal era outfit.

It was a light purple kimono with white flowers. She also got a pair of white wooden-sole sandals. An Anime sweat drop appeared on my forehead, but it disappeared when Kagome grabbed my dog ear again, and once again, began dragging me back to the village. Alex then had an Anime sweat drop on her head.

She asked Kagome why she was dragging me back to the village, and she explained it to Alex. But then Alex, for probably the first time ever, said that I actually had a good idea. Kagome sighed, and finally said "Fine, let's go." She let go of my dog ear, and began walking back to the well, looking up with a thoughtful face.

I walked up next to Kagome and say "Nice day, huh?" She just kept staring up. I held her hand, and she looked at me, and blushed slightly. I asked her "What's really wrong?" She admitted that she was a little upset about leaving to go back to her time, but she had a huge test tomorrow, and she was totally stressed out.

When we finally arrived at the Bone-eaters well, she said that we all needed to hold hands, that's the only way that we could all go through. So Kagome jumped in, following Alex, then I. We all then ended up in Kagome's time. Kagome explained "I can't really explain you two to my folks so just get the…" I cut in saying "Wait a minute… Why can't you explain us?"

Kagome sighed and said "It's too complicated…" I told her "Look… It's obvious that Alex and I are gonna be here for a while, so what's wrong with introducing us to your Mom and…" Kagome cut in, beginning to cry and said "Don't mention my father!" I gulped and said to Kagome "I'm sorry, honest! Look… If it makes you feel better, I can sty with you for a few days… if it doesn't bother you, that is"

I blushed a little bit, and Kagome hugged me lightly and said "Fine." But then, Kagome thought "I have plans for Mario" Alex went off with borrowed money from Kagome's generous mother, bought a few things that will help us fix the time machine, and left, with Kagome giving her a small shard of the jewel. She trusted Alex.

Kagome's mother treated me to a delicious dinner, but then I decided that I'd better be going, but Kagome quickly said "NO! Uh, I mean I want to show you something…" I sighed, and followed Kagome to her room. I entered, and she hit my neck, temporarily paralyzing me. She then pulled out what looked like a small choker necklace and said "This will help you see your full-demon potential.

I took a better look at it, and noticed that it was infact no choker, it was a black dog collar! But I could barely move, so I said "Kagome, I'm fine with just being like this, you don't have to put that on me!" I then regained movement, but Kagome just held me down, and snapped the dog collar onto my neck.

I knew that the collar had something wrong with it, because it was glowing slightly when Kagome showed me it. So because she's the reincarnation of a priestess, I assumed she enchanted it, but it was infact much, much worse. When she snapped it on, a few seconds later, I began to glow!

I was lifted into the air by some magic, and there was a big flash, and then I slammed to the floor. I noticed that my breathing sped up a lot, and I couldn't move my fingers. But when I opened my eyes, I realized why I couldn't move my fingers, I had none! I ran to Kagome's mirror, and the sight almost made me faint

I was a dog! A Siberian Husky to be specific, which is a close relative to the wolf, so I noticed that I had not just dog DNA in me, but also a bit of wolf as well. But when Kagome approached me, I snapped at her. I literally attacked her, I hit her leg, making her fall over, and I bit her arm.

Kagome immediately smacked me in the head with her other hand, and I immediately let go. She kept on smacking my head. I wouldn't blame her, I bit her very hard. Once she regained her cool, she told me to calm down. I screamed "Calm down, CALM DOWN!" She kneeled down, and put her hand on my forehead, and said "I don't understand dog. But just calm down. Everything is going to be fine. This is for your own good."

I sighed, whimperingly saying "Own good?" Kagome sighed and said "You don't have to whimper, you don't have to cry, it's all okay." She smiled and scratched my dog ears. She said "Hey, it's only 7 o'clock; you want to go to the pet shop and get a few things?" She giggled as she said that.

I sighed and gave her my "I don't care" face. So she snuck me out of the house, and with Buyo's leash, she took me to the pet shop. The store owner greeted Kagome, and said "Wow, that's a mighty big dog you have! Do you need any help finding anything?" Kagome said "No" I snorted at the comment, and took me to the toy department.

She looked at a rope chew toy, and put it infront of my face, and asked me "You want it?" I sighed, and took the chew to from her hands. She smiled and chose a random pack of dog food. She also got me a few bones, a black leash, a blue food bowl, and a red water bowl. She paid and we were off to Kagome's house once again.

Kagome scratched my dog ears as we arrived back at Kagome's house. She once again snuck me into her room, and she changed into her pajamas, and began to study for her major test. I was sitting next to her, thoroughly thinking about being a dog. But each time Kagome either scratched my dog ears, or kissed me on the forehead, I kept thinking "Maybe being a dog wouldn't be such a bad thing…"

_To be continued…_


End file.
